DESCRIPTION: (From application). The purpose of this program is to provide multidisciplinary research training within separate scientific specialties in aging: psychology, sociology, ophthalmology, nursing, geriatric medicine, neurology, and preventive medicine. The training program will incorporate both pre- and postdoctoral traineeships. The goals of the program are to: develop the expertise of all trainees in aging research, emphasizing the content area, methods, and theory of a particular scientific discipline; provide opportunities for trainees to work on multidisciplinary teams so that they become familiar with other scientific disciplines pertinent to the study of age-related phenomena; and work toward the development of independent research careers through a mentorship of each trainee by a senior investigator, and requiring each trainee to present and publish their research findings, in collaboration with his/her preceptor. Predoctoral trainees will be required to complete the academic requirements of their respective departments as well as those of the training program, and will develop research competence through working on projects within their preceptor's research area. Postdoctoral trainees will begin by working on projects within their preceptor's research area, but will be expected to move toward more independent research and publications. Multidisciplinary aspects of the training program will include participation in the weekly seminar series sponsored by the Center for Aging, required and elective course offerings on aging from multiple departments, opportunities to work on multidisciplinary research teams with their preceptors across the UAB campus, and participation of trainees in professional meetings with a multidisciplinary emphasis.